<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В дебрях | In the Wilds by fandom OZDZ 2020 (team_OZDZ), SantAiryN</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733212">В дебрях | In the Wilds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_OZDZ/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020'>fandom OZDZ 2020 (team_OZDZ)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN'>SantAiryN</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom OZDZ 2020 - Челлендж [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018), От звезды до звезды</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doll cosplay, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Installation art, OZDZ – Freeform, Photo Shoots, Photoset, doll miniature, Инсталляция, От звезды до звезды – Freeform, Фотосет</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_OZDZ/pseuds/fandom%20OZDZ%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantAiryN/pseuds/SantAiryN</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fandom OZDZ 2020 - Челлендж [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 3: Челлендж 2020, ФБ 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В дебрях | In the Wilds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFp.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFJ.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <a href="https://funkyimg.com/i/36GFn.jpg">Посмотреть полноразмерную версию</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>